There new girls in Hawaii
by Name is cartoon
Summary: After stitch revenge jumba realized that the experiment might not live forever so he made 50 female experiment to mate with the male promblem is all of them love stitch and stitch is taken
1. Chapter 1

There new girl in the town

Moments after stitch revenge

Ok guys jumba wants all of the guy experiments so come with me said stitch

We'll ok said Kixx

Later arriving at jumba house yes he has a house

Ok experiment I will be making 50 more female experiments for more breeding will happen

So this news is for single experiment we'll I am out said stitch

Come on cuz be happy for us said Reuben

You know he said 50 not 621 so some are you are getting a girlfriend said stitch

He right we'll we need to find a way to impress the girls said slushy

I know why not 5 of us make a band said sample

Sure but we will need a guitarist singer drummer and a 2nd guitarist we already got are equipment said Kixx pointing a sample

Ok slushy you are good playing guitarist Reuben you could sing Kixx you could play drum and we need a guitarist said sample

What about the other guitarist Said Kixx

I think I know said Reuben looking at stitch

Hey stitch could u come said Kixx

What you guys want said stitch

Cuz I know you could play guitar so could you join are band and help us impress the girls said Reuben

Fine I join but if a girl likes me protect me said stitch

Deal said sample

Weak later

Ok all male experiments are created and activating them now

Jumba push a button and all 50 female were activated

Ok guys are you ready said sample

Yup said his band

Ok all female experiments look at the talent show stage but none were impressed and the ones that express their talent

Ok female here come a band called the one

Then sample stitch Kixx Reuben and slushy started to sing the song they were playing is monster from skillet

All the girls were looking at stitch and with a lovely look

Ok give it up for the one

The talent show is over and all 50 went to see the band the one

Hi ladies said Reuben and everyone from the band sted of stitch went up to see the girls

Hello we're here to see the blue one said like 29 girls

On no he is taken he already have a girlfriend but were single said slushy

We only want him said a female experiment

Stitch could you come here for a sec said Kixx

Yeah Kixx said stitch walking up to the door

Hi handsome said a female

I'm already taken but these guys are not said stitch

Butchi bu come here said a female

Stitch got scared and said to the band ok guys deal a deal protect me intil we get to the house and prove I'm with angel and count of 3 we run for it

Ok stitch said the band

O

RUN

The door open and to be continued

I hope you enjoy


	2. I have a plan

There new girl in town

Chapter 2 date problem

O

Now

The door open and Kixx holding a blue ball and the rest are defending him going to lilo house

Man these gils really want him said slushy

He was a guitarist I'm a singer I should be the one that get chased said Reuben

We'll I don't mind girls fighting for me but not like all of them said sample

We made it hurry stitch get inside and give us a blue ball said Kixx

Ok here you go and good luck said stitch

Why us you need it more cuz said Reuben

While they left they were getting chase by the 50 female experiment

Hi butchi bu said stitch

Hi stitchy said angel

You won't mind if I am chase by all the new female experiment right said stitch

Let me guess you wowed them with the guitar said angel

Yup but I told them I'm with you said stitch

We'll I guess we have to prove it want to go to the beach now said angel

Sure give me a wig and have sunglasses and we go

Later

So angel you won't mind if they kiss me right said stitch

Sure unless you kiss them that when I get mad said angel

Yeah wonder how the band doing said stitch grabbing his phone hey guys are the girls after you

Nope and think they know it was a fake think there looking for you said Kixx

When stitch was about to replay angel took the phone

Don't worry he have a bodyguard when they see me dating him they will stop said angel

I hope well good luck said Kixx

We'll you to said stitch that got the phone back

Here you go angel pointing a blanket down

Thank you stitch

We'll this day is actual not that bad

When they saying that a female experiment with her group with 4 other female spotted him

There he is said a female

When angel and stitch kissing the female touch stitch shoulder

Oh he has a strong chest said a female

Stitch and angel break off

Ladies I'm taken see I'm going to be a father soon ( remembers gel is pregnant again and heaven and stitch jr join the galactic empire he will come back )

With me I know said a female experiment

Ladies I'm taken there a lot more male that are single like Reuben he has the same power but just yellow said stitch

My name is aqua and I think we make a perfect couple

No thanks again there single men in the island

Fine but you will be mine said aqua

We'll that weird said angel

I told you there were female experiment after me said stitch

To get you they need to get through me

Thanks angel I have a feeling um going to get kidnap

Don't worry and never leave you out of my sight said angel

I hope so said stitch

Angel and stitch staring to kiss

Late with Reuben

Man these female I love but I want angel

I could help you with that said aqua

What you mean

I want stitch you want angel I have plan to get our interest

Really thanks but angel is pregnant on her 1 weak

Don't worry I have a plan

Sorry this Is a short chapter but right now I need this to end for I could write their plan I promise the next chapter will be bigger


	3. Really

There new girls in Hawaii

Chapter 3 really

After the whole band problem stitch has went to nightmare look

We'll stitch is the problem so over crazy he have to look like nightmare I thought we never or look like him said lilo

We'll the female experiment won't know that I'm stitch they will think I'm a new experiment said stitch

Fine but at the house change back to your original color said lilo

Sure said stitch then jumba walk in

Hello little girl and 626

Why jumba why did you have to create 50 female why not 10 said stitch

Let me guess 626 all the girls like you

We'll like 40 do and told them I'm taken now there saying threats to angel there crazy said stitch

We'll 626 least they don't know we're you live said jumba

Jumba I have a idea why can't you invent a potion that make stitch ugly for the girls that like not including angel said lilo

Yeah jumba could you do that said stitch

Yes i will son said jumba

No more girl problem for me said stitch

Later that day

We'll bye stitch do not bring and female here said lilo

I won't said stitch

10 minutes later

Hey stitchy said angel

Hey angel and please don't say that name say nightmare when I have black fur on said stitch

Ok so what do you want do

We'll we could go to our forest secret spot said stitch

Sure

Man how did we find this place again said stitch

We'll remember when you did a prank in Kixx and you ran at the forest and then came back to show me this place said angel

Man good times said stitch

Back at Reuben and Aqua

So what the plan again said Reuben

We'll first we need hunkahunka when stitch makes out with me and angel sees she will be heart broken and go to you said aqua

What happen if that does not work said Reuben

Plan b kidnap stitch and you use hunkahunka on angel that plan will work

We'll ok aqua finally I could get a girl said Reuben

Sometimes I feel bad for that girl thought aqua

Back with stitch and angel

I love every time we see the sunset at the beach said angel

I love every time i see you said stitch

Ohh that sweet said angel and starting to kiss stitch

In the background

Ok hunkahunka don't fail me said aqua

Hunkahunka went to peck stitch and it work

Yes aqua went in front of stitch

Let me guess tried to hunkahunka in me and fail we'll guess what me and angel are immune to him after are upgrade said stitch

Are kidding me said aqua

No joke said stitch

Later everybody is sleeping

Stitch sleeping on his bed then aqua came by the window and kidnap stitch

I told honey you will be mine said aqua

Let me go I am taken said stitch

Honey I can't here you that case is sound proof so no one could hear you said aqua

Later that night aqua took stitch to here house that Is huge and far away from everybody

What do you want aqua said stitch

We'll I want you and me to be together for ever and not that angel to be included said aqua

Ok I can't give you that but hear me out every Sunday I will come here and you could anything you want with my body like play with it said stitch

That and Monday said aqua

Fine but you have to leave me and angel alone and never speak of this again ok never again or I will stop coming deal said stitch

Deal but if you don't come you have to break up with angel said aqua

Fine said stitch with his fingers crossed said stitch

Fine now leave said aqua pointing at the door

Done said stitch

Next day

Hey hotcake said Reuben

Leave me alone I'm with stitch said angel

Hunkahunka came out of no we're and peck angel

Angel got hurt little and slapped Reuben

What was that for said Reuben

That for trying to use hunkahunka on me said angel

Wait your immune said Reuben

Yes I am after my upgrade said angel

Man this suck said Reuben and left

We'll will stitch keep his promise find out in the next chapter


	4. 1 happy 1 will be angry

There new girls in Hawaii

Chapter 4 1 happy 3 are not

Author note ok this will have a rape and this will have sex going on so if your a kid skip this if your a kid that don't give a crap enjoy

Sunday morning at jumba lab

Jumba is that potion ready need it by tonight said stitch

Why 626 why not tomorrow said jumba

We'll I made a promise that I don't want to keep and this might safe me from doing something I don't want to do said stitch

We'll what is the promise said jumba

That I don't want to say I don't know man this is embarrassing and might ruin my life and plus nosy knows he will break u down said stitch

Nosy will find out anyway said jumba

If he does I will kick is but

Later that day at 9:00 pm

Ok 626 the potion is ready problem is said jumba but got interrupted

Is what dude spit it out said stitch

We'll the girls have to eat all of it said jumba

What about the other 46 females

Don't worry 626 I made 50 of these plenty enough

We'll I hope she is hungry later said stitch

Your going to test later said jumba

Yup

30 minutes before midnight

Man I hope this work if not and if angel find out I'm a dead man said stitch on his way to aqua house

30 minutes later stitch arrive at the house

Hope she is hungry said stitch knocking on the door

We'll he there hottie said aqua

We'll first let eat because I'm hungry and I want real food said stitch

We'll I made food for us to eat said aqua

We'll I brought food here said stitch

We'll hansom see your ready for your best day of your life said aqua

Later

We'll have this sandwich said stitch it actually the don't love me potion

Thank you said aqua eating it and

So are you full so we could do what ever I want said aqua

Crap it did not work said stitch in his mind

Remember u promise I could anything I want intel 2:00 am said aqua

Fine but I need to improve said stitch

When we do it you will improve on everything and you will dump angel said aqua

You know what I hear jumba calling me said stitch

I can't hear him said aqua

We'll I have super hearing so I should go said stitch but got tackled

Let me go jumba is calling me and I'm going to be a father again said stitch

Nope stitch your doing with me and enjoying it said aqua

So this how it feel being raped said stitch getting chained up on aqua bed

We'll let get started said aqua kissing stitch

We'll it least I could say I did it with a bother female said stitch

Aqua was kissing stitch and then broke off of stitch and put stitch face on her breast

Lick it stitch suck do something with it said aqua

Do I have to said stitch

Yes

Fine said stitch licking the breast and making aqua moan

Yes stitch that feel nice said aqua when stitch starting to suck her breast

Man these actually bigger then angel but angel knows how to use them said stitch in his mind

Aqua broke off of stitch and said you are know going to put your thingy in my behind said aqua

Fine but when I want to take it out I take it out said stitch putting his man thing into her behind

YES YES STITCH HARDER said aqua

Ok I'm taking it out you enjoying this too much said stitch

Ok now put it into here said aqua pointing at the hole ( if you know what I mean by hole )

I love my life but feel weird cheating on angel but least I'm doing it with a hot chick said stitch in his mind again

Next day

Stitch woke up on his bed

Man last night was crazy but fun said stitch

So 626 did the potion work said jumba

Why are you here and it did not work said stitch

We'll I will invent one that will work

Good hope you do it fast so jumba any news

Oh yes my baby maker notifier said that one was getting created yesterday good news for your kid said jumba

Yeah said stitch then is his mind said oh shit what if it is mind you know I'm dead if angel find out

Later this time in angel point of view

Ding dong

Better not be Reuben

Angel open the door and it's Reuben

I'm sorry for using hunkahunka on you and plus I heard from nosy stitch is going to impress you later said Reuben

What is it said angel

It a secret said Reuben

What the secret will stitch say he cheated on her or something really important tune in the next chapter


	5. Spreading the news bad or good

There new girl in Hawaii

Chapter 5 spreading good news

Later at stitch place 2 day after cheating on angel good new is the next don't love me potion worked and aqua boyfriend is reueben good for him

So angel happy 5 year we been together and today will be the best day of your life said stitch

More kids said angel

No but something I think it is better

Ok

Later we are at stitch and angel beach secret spot

So butchi bu what do u want to do next said angel

We'll we could eat we could play in the sand we could swim ( stitch upgrade could make him swim)

Let swim said angel

They went swimming stitch splashing angel with water and then angel made a move to stop that and drag stitch under water and starting to make out with him

Later that day at the sunset

Umm angel said stitch

Yes stitchy and is the sunset beautiful

Umm angel will you marry me said stitch nervously retracted his extra body parts and with a golden diamond ring

Stitch that a beautiful said angel

Not as beautiful as you said stitch

Ohh said angel and yes I will be your wife

Score no body could say no to me thought stitch

So should we spread the news said stitch

I tell all the female and you tell the male said angel

Your a saying u tell 100 and i tell like 600 experiment said stitch

Angel just glared at him

Fine fine I do it for you said stitch

Later with angel and angel point of view angel told like 98 female all of them are happy for her

Ok next one is Bonnie I said and knock on Bonnie door

Hey angel said Bonnie

Hi Bonnie I got great news said angel

I'm getting released out of parol said Bonnie

No better then that stitch ask me to marry him

Did you say yes

Across i said yes I'm not crazy I'm so happy

Congrats angel and plus you know what that mean

What does that mean

Bachelor party I live those parties best parties for both female and male

We'll ok but mine won't be crazy I want to wake up next to Reuben

We'll bye Bonnie I said

Bye angel and good luck

Last one is rose ( she not only in war happened she also in the stories I will create in the future)

Hey angel what you need said rose teleporting in

Oh hi rose I have news

Let me guess stitch and you are getting married

Yes and how you know

Nosy told me said rose

Across he did said angel

Later at stitch point of view and he gather up every male experiment into a room and has a microphone in it

So cuz why you need us again said Reuben

We'll Reuben and all of you guys are invited to mine and angel wedding what up guys last one made and first to get married said stitch

Congrats stitch and you score a good one to said sparky

Yeah I know I'm like the best experiment created said stitch

And you what that mean said slugger

Bachelor party everyone said

Yeah we're going to a bar all of you guys will wake up next to girl except your Reuben your taken and she will kill you said stitch

Ok this was a short chapter and series but the next mini series is about stitch and angel wedding and nots will reveal some secret about stitch and angel and a major one from stitch and aqua we'll This series was fun so hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
